


A New Year's Kiss

by heylittleangel



Series: Holiday Fics [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: And in love, Cas is not losing any time, Castiel/Dean Winchester First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, cause we are in desperate need of it in the show, holiday fics, just felt like writing some fluff, there's no plot whatsoever, they're so cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-31
Updated: 2019-12-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:19:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22050172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heylittleangel/pseuds/heylittleangel
Summary: Celebrating New Year has never been so good if Dean's being completely honest.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester, Eileen Leahy/Sam Winchester (mentioned)
Series: Holiday Fics [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1579735
Comments: 11
Kudos: 80





	A New Year's Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, peeps, how are you doing? Excited for the end of 2019 and for the start of a new decade or nah? I hope you've had a great Christmas if you celebrate it and that the start of the next year is amazing to everyone. Be safe out there, especially if you live in a country that, like mine, car accidents are pretty common and 100% sure of happening. If you can, walk to where you're going to celebrate it if you're going to drink or use public transports if you can.
> 
> I hope you enjoy this one and Happy New Year, everybody!!

Dean was never one for celebrating the New Year’s parties; drunk people seemed to attract monsters with the promise of easy food so he would always be stuck on a case on the holidays. And, new year or not, nothing ever changed anyway; the world was still full of monsters that needed to be killed, Dean’s life still sucked, and he could get drunk at any time or day, he didn’t need an excuse to do it.

But when Cas says that he wants to celebrate it as humans usually do—go out, drink, talk to people, see the fireworks—, Dean doesn’t have in him to say no. And that’s how he finds himself taking his comfortable hot dog pants—sue him, they’re comfy and warm—out and dressing his jeans and a shirt. He also grabs a jacket because it’s still winter, even if it’s not that cold in Lebanon. His bed seems to beg him to stay there, in the warmth and comfortable blankets, watching whatever may be on TV.

Cas chooses that exact moment to knock on the door and stuck his head through the opening with a bright smile. Dean can’t help but smile back as he puts one arm on the sleeve of the jacket and walks to Cas. “I was almost going back to bed if you didn’t show up.”

“I would drag you out of it if I had to, Dean. You promised me you would go.”

“Yeah, true.” Dean closes the door and follows Cas through the hallway. “Any luck convincing Eileen and Sam?”

“Not really. Neither of them seemed too excited to go so I didn’t insist.”

“And why do _I_ have to go?”

Cas smiles at him as he put his own jacket on and only then Dean notices his clothes; he’s in one Dean’s jeans—the ripped one—, a bee shirt that he had insisted on buying when he saw it, and a jeans jacket. So human looking and—if no one is hearing him—hot. Dean still isn’t used to seeing Cas dressed in anything other than the suit and the trenchcoat and it still gets him by surprise. Cas, on the other hand, looks entirely used to them, as if he had never worn anything different, and he looks comfortable in his own skin for the very first time.

Dean almost doesn’t realize that Cas is walking to the garage, not having answered Dean’s question. He shakes himself before following Cas down, going for Baby’s keys on the bowl by the door. The cold hits him more than he thought it would but he knows that he’ll be hot when they get to the party; a bunch of people huddled up together will be more than enough to keep the cold away, even in the street. He may even be too hot when they get there. 

The drive to the city is calm and barely quiet; Cas asks a lot of questions about traditions in the New Year’s Eve, what happens in the parties, what he can do. Dean does his best to answer all of them, though he doesn’t know a lot about it; only that people kiss at midnight, that everyone likes to get hammered, and fireworks are practically obligatory. Cas seems pretty interested in the kissing part but Dean does his best to ignore it; who would Cas kiss? Some random girl in the street that he doesn’t even know? It doesn’t seem like Cas and Dean would very much rather not think about it.

Parking is a bitch once they get to the gathering of people; almost every parking spot is filled and Dean only finds one pretty far away. While he’s grumpy and cursing at everyone that drove there instead of walking—himself included—, Cas is amazed at the people and the decorations and some of the fireworks that are already being set, eyes big as he looks through the window. Dean can’t deny that he does, indeed, look pretty cute like that and that Dean could kiss that amazed expression off of his face.

He shakes himself at the thought, focusing on getting out of the car and making sure there isn’t anything valuable inside of the Impala aside from her; almost everyone in the city knows him and Baby and that they won’t be crazy enough to do something to her, but better to be safe than sorry. They follow the people walking to the gathering and Dean can see that there are a lot of places open to sell drinks and food. His favourite restaurant is also open and Dean can’t wait to go in and eat. Cas is the one that pulls Dean away, saying they can go later or that they can find one closer to the party.

Dean’s grumpy until Cas smiles at him and his hand finds Dean’s. He then changes to blush like crazy, the heat burning his cheeks up, and doesn’t know what to do or say. The smile is still in Cas’s lips and he can see that it grows a little when Dean’s hand closes around Cas’s, so Dean keeps it that way; they walk the rest of the way with their hands intertwined, smiling and waving at some of the people they know.

They each grab a cup of beer and then venture themselves in the middle of the crowd. Their hands stay intertwined all the way and Dean tells himself it’s only so they won’t lose each other, nothing more. No one they talk to seems to notice and, if they do, they don’t say anything. Dean doesn’t know why but he’s not going to complain; he’s happy that no one seems to have a problem because that’s the last thing he needs.

The clock gets closer and closer to midnight and Dean can see that Cas gets more and more anxious as well. He doesn’t get a chance of asking why because there’s always someone talking to them and they’re only alone when it’s mere minutes before midnight. Cas throws their cups on the trash and pulls Dean a little far away from the crowd until it’s easier for them to hear each other. Cas seems nervous and his hand doesn’t let go of Dean’s while his eyes seem to be glued at them.

Frowning, Dean tips his head to try and catch Cas’s eyes. “Is everything okay, Cas?”

Dean’s voice seems to make Cas look up with a blush on his cheeks. His voice is careful as he speaks, “You said there’s a tradition of people kissing at midnight, right?”

“Yeah, so? You wanna kiss someone?” Cas nods slightly and his eyes seem to drop to Dean’s lips for a mere second. “Then kiss someone. Seen anyone that you liked here?”

“I did. It’s the prettiest person in here.”

“Wow, she’s lucky then. Go after her, buddy.” Dean swallows down the want to hold Cas with him. “Maybe she’s the one.”

Cas smiles. “He definitely is.” Dean opens his mouth until he notices the look in Cas’s eyes and how his hands seem to make their way up Dean’s arms.

In the background, Dean can hear the countdown to midnight. “Castiel, are you trying to charm me into kissing you?”

Cas’s smile is shy but happy as he steps closer, breath hitting Dean’s face. “If it’s working, yes.”

Dean also smiles as he puts an arm around Cas’s waist and one hand on his cheek. “It most certainly is.”

Their kiss is the best kiss Dean has ever gotten and the fireworks that explode around them represent exactly what Dean feels.

**Author's Note:**

> As always, you can find me on [ tumblr](https://gii-heylittleangel.tumblr.com/)


End file.
